User blog:EmberBreeze/That is it
There's been //way// too many fights on this wiki, and I've been hearing that some people have been making fun of HARRY POTTER and I do''' NOT''' appreciate it, as I have once been insulted as: 'Harry Potter is crap like EVERYTHING ''else in Britain', I still think of it as a personal insult, even though my family are Chilean, Indian, Greek, South Korean (NOT NORTH KOREAN), Irish, Japanese, Chinese, British, and heck, even Pakistani (Be racist if you want, I don't care). If J.K. Rowling is insulted, or even her books, I ''WILL ''fall out with whoever insulted them, '''This has GONE too far, Bitch Ember has been released. I will leave for around a week to cool me down (I doubt this will work), but don't put my cats up for adoption, I don't want them to be changed AT ALL I will be leaving these cats to the following: Silverw *Shadow (Lo) *Joykit *Breeza Feather *Rue *Blossomlove *Faunaspirit Moss *Redstar Stoem *Rosa Silverw, Feath, Moss, Stoem: Stick to the cat's personality when rping please! *Picks up bags* Embz out ---- EDIT: If I sounded offensive or anything there, I'll just tell you whats happening in my life: Okay, so this was supposed to be the best weekend ever, as my school is going on a trip to london on wednesday, and monday and tuesday are training days, and we get to help out tomorrow with the year 6 tour, but this has ruined my day, I normally don't give a flying fuck about what people say about me, my likes, or my country, I'm used to haters, '''''Haters gonna Hate, but this time it's just got out of hand, and yeah, I'm ranting, I'll do this in Spanish in a minute, I'm just really angry right now, and I'm literally gonna be cussing under my breath all day now. One more thing: Yeah, some of you might have already guessed, I'm not acting like usual, I'm being more bitchy than usual, but if you haven't guessed, that's because It's my time of the month now, so don't think I've changed Bueno, por lo que este iba a ser el mejor fin de semana nunca, ya que mi escuela va en un viaje a Londres el miércoles, y el lunes y martes son días de entrenamiento, y llegamos a ayudar a salir mañana con el año 6 gira, pero esto no tiene arruinó mi día, yo normalmente no me importa un carajo lo que digan de mí, mis gustos, o mi país, estoy acostumbrado a enemigos, enemigos que van a odiar, pero esta vez es sólo escapó de las manos, y sí , estoy despotricando, voy a hacer esto en español en un minuto, estoy muy enojado ahora mismo, y estoy literalmente a estar maldiciendo en voz baja todo el día ahora. Una cosa más: Si, algunos de ustedes ya han adivinado, yo no estoy actuando como de costumbre, estoy siendo más enojado que de costumbre, pero si no lo ha adivinado, es que debido a que es mi época del mes, por lo no creo que haya cambiado ~09:05, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- EDIT: I bet you read this up there: 'Chilean, Indian, Greek, South Korean (NOT NORTH KOREAN), Irish, Japanese, Chinese, British, and heck, even Pakistani (Be racist if you want, I don't care)' I've been afraid to say that I'm part Pakistani, but now I know that I seriously don't care if you call me a paki, Insult me as much as you like, just don't say that North Korea is better than South Korea, because I will hate you, and you will be wrong: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0 That's the last of my rant, and yeah I'm a Sikh ---- EDIT: ' ' ---- EDIT: No, I'm not leaving anymore Category:Blog posts